Reconciled
by StarDuchess
Summary: Who is Link when he's not killing monsters? Angsty one-shot. PART II: How does Link continue when everything he loves dies around him? WARNING: mild shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a quick ansty one-shot inspired by andrhats "Soul Mates" story, after chapter 65, but it could take place in any Link-centered story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Reconciliation**

Link looked down panting and gasping with exertion. As his breathing returned, his eyes turned inward, unfocused. He slipped unnoticed to a kneel. _What was he doing here?_ He had killed again. His earlier question came back to haunt him. _Was this all he was to be?_ Killer of monsters? Slayer of demons? Destined defeater of Ganondorf? What was he when he wasn't a murderer? A warrior? A hero? He had no parents, no friends, very few acquaintances. His companion fairy was dead; his lover was deceased; his country was dying. His early childhood was tainted with taunting. His later childhood was stolen away by the strands of time. His only skills were fighting and a little fishing. _What would he be if he was only a normal Hylian?_ He didn't know. He didn't know who he was, only that he had a duty to perform, a quest to finish. But what was the point of that? Who would he be afterward? With no family, no love, blood all over his hands and a title he didn't want, what would he be?

Despair washed over him as he curled into a tight ball and began sobbing. It hurt; it all hurt. It hurt much more than he ever imagined possible; more than a sword cut, a spear point through the shoulder, an arrow in his thigh. He was nothing. He wasn't a hero—he'd slaughtered too much for that. He wasn't even sure he was a warrior, just a tool for the goddesses. He laid there and cried until his spirit was numb, until all his hopes and dreams and desires emptied out. He was finally reconciled to the only purpose his life had ever had: to save Hyrule. Slowly he got up, and without looking back, he began the walk to his final destination, to the final battle with Ganondorf.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a continuation of andrhats' story "Soul Mates" just after Chapter 127: Retreating. Sheik, who is male, was sent with Myde and Ayla to infiltrate Ganondorf's legions occupying Castle Town. Link, the Hero of Time, stayed behind with Zelda and the Hyrulian army, which was getting ready to march for the final battle. As they neared the rendezvous point, Link sped on ahead in the hopes of reuniting with his lover.**

**andrhats probably has a completely different take on what will happen next, but he just inspires me to write my own interpretations!**

**Link, Zelda, and OoT are copyrights of Nintendo. The plot and Ayla belong to andrhats; Myde belongs to Random-Kitty-Yuffie.**

**

* * *

**

**Reconciliation Part 2**

A concerned silence reigned along the front lines of the war column where the officers sat contemplating strategies to offset their hour-long delay earlier. Zelda was upset at what it will cost them in terms of surprise, morale and possible victory, but perhaps the delay will result in a rendezvous with the infiltration party. The fresh intelligence would be a welcome asset.

A horrible keening sound started in low over the horizon and quickly grew into a soul-shattering wail.

_Link went that way,_ thought Zelda. She instantly grew cold and fearful. Without considering her actions, she tensed into pushing the horse into a cantor to catch up with the Hero. A gentle hand stopped her from completing the move. Zelda looked up to find Aveil facing forward with a guarded look.

"Do not react, your highness," Aveil said. "The noise is affecting your warriors. They grow nervous but look to you for leadership. Do not show fear! We will be over the rise in a moment and you may see what has happened then. In the meantime, steal yourself for the worst."

Zelda could see the logic in the Gerudo's words but her heart still shook with trepidation.

As they came over the hill, the bridge loomed right in front of them, the chasm spanning hundreds of meters across. Zelda squinted at the far side of the cliff and was just able to make out three shapes. The pre-dawn light was bad to see by but she thought she recognized a large ponytail on one of the two standing figures. The last one was on his knees leaning over the precipice and she suddenly realized that it was wearing the Hero's familiar green tunic. _Oh, no_, she thought. _Not again. Goddesses, please!_ She had to fight down the urge to gallop forward.

The company slowly passed over the bridge while Zelda remained outwardly calm but the minutes ate away at her inner nerves. Finally across, Zelda broke away to intercept the messengers.

As she reached them, Myde and Ayla solemnly greeted the Hyrulian princess. Their eyes spoke volumes. Something had happened to Sheik.

"Sorry, your highness," Myde spoke regretfully. "We were leaving the city when they sprung a trap. Sheik pushed the two of us out of the way, but he didn't make it. I saw him bring a dagger to his throat but we did not stay to witness his death or capture."

Zelda felt her heart constrict in pain while her throat closed up on a sob. She remembered Aveil's warning and attempted to school her features as the army marched alongside. Tears kept threatening to spill forth, however, and breathing was nigh impossible. She turned toward Link's still body.

"Link?" she whispered.

Nothing.

"Link?" she tried again a little louder.

Still nothing.

Zelda moved slowly closer to him. "Link, please say something."

Still no response.

When she got to the cliff, she knelt down next to him and saw his face, hating it instantly. Both numbness and despair hung there. But it was his eyes that really disturbed her, hard and harsh, like icebergs floating on liquid pools of rage.

"Link, maybe it's not too late. Maybe he's still alive and already planning his escape."

Finally, Link spoke in a listless voice. "The Goddesses are cruel beyond measure, Zelda."

Her eyes widened at this blasphemy.

"They allow evil men to steal their powers, deface the land."

Bitterness and resentment crept into his speech.

"So, they create a tool to fix their mistakes, not even allowing said tool time to grow."

Despair entered the mix.

"Then they allow him to fall in love, only for such joy to be ripped away, not once, Zelda, but three times!"

His voice cracked as pain exploded in his chest. Hot tears began to flow with the force of an avalanche. His body began to tremble violently causing Zelda to reach out and grab his torso to stop his fall into the chasm.

"I can't do this anymore. I just can't!"

"Link, don't talk that way! It isn't the goddesses fault this has all happened. It's Ganondorf's! He's the one who sought entrance to the Sacred Realm in order to subjugate this world, who created such creatures as your shadow. He's the one you should be angry with! He's the one you should take your fury out on! I know this hurts but please, don't give up on us now. We need you to fight! You have a destiny to fulfill and Sheik would not want you to fail in your duty."

Link paused at that final statement. "That's what this has always been about, isn't it? Not love or life or happiness, just duty." His gaze returned to the horizon where the sun was spreading early morning rays of warmth over the land. He let the sight soothe his emotions, lessening his sense of loss. This is what his lover would want, so he owed it to him to continue onward. "Fine. Let's go." He stood up from the precipice and walked back to the marching soldiers. His features were set in grim determination.

* * *

**A/N For the record, the "three times" refers to first when they were battling Kotake and Koume and the witches spirited Sheik away to Ganondorf for torture and execution (later we learn the spell was interrupted and Sheik ended up in Twilight), second when Link's dark shadow pierced Sheik with a sword and he died (and was later resurrected), and third Sheik's current capture in Castle Town (I have no idea how he's going to get out of this one).**

**Now I can finally go read the next chapters of andrhats' story! I've deliberately not read them until I could publish this little scene.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
